


Across The Room

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO
Genre: Boys Sharing Dopey Smiles, Eye Contact, First Meeting, M/M, Who is who, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: They shared a soft smile across a crowded room
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Across The Room

**Author's Note:**

> We’re at Day 3!! I keep saying this but really, thank you so much for your support.
> 
> I hope you like this one. I wasn’t really sure how to go about with this.

It wasn’t a scene he loved. 

He hated crowded places. 

He hated bland catering food.

He hated boring ass music.

He hated nosy, old men and women trying to be nice in hopes of getting his favor.

He hated crowded places with bland catering food and boring ass music surrounded by nosy old men and women trying to be nice in hopes of getting his favor.

Yet here he was, much to his displeasure. 

There was a reason why he was a recluse, why he chose to stay in his office doing his job rather than in lavish parties which is only a poor reason for rich people to flaunt their money. Sure, he was one of the rich people, but he hated flaunting his money.

Unfortunately for him, he had a devil for a secretary who happened to hold a lot of blackmail material against him, hence his current predicament. He ‘s only been here five minutes and he was ready to bolt.

Fortunately for him, the venue had ample amounts of nook and crannies for him to hide in, which is what he was doing right now. He was far more content with his glass of gin and the quiet of hideout.

That is, until he made eye contact with someone from the other side of the room. It caused him to sit up straighter and fix his suit. When he looked back again, the other man was silently laughing at him. He frowned at that and the other raised an eyebrow in response.

He resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, he was not some five year old. He did, however, roll his eyes which made the other grin wider.

He looked away, not wanting to engage in a silent battle with someone he didn’t even know. He had more pressing matters to do, like keeping a lookout for any business partners that would be looking for him.

If he glanced at the other man from time to time, no one needed to know. Except the latter who happened to still be looking at him.

When he deemed himself safe from annoying old men, he looked back at the other male who was already looking at him, a small smile on his lips. He smiled despite himself. 

It  _ is _ rare for someone his own age to be in these stuffy events. 

As if reading his thoughts, the other man grinned and raised his own glass for a toast. He does the same, albeit reluctantly. It seemed enough for the other though, because his whole face lit up and he drowned his drink in one go.

He sniggered when the other male choked a little after swallowing. It wasn’t as funny for the other though, if his glare was anything to go by. 

The glare turned into something akin to fondness in a split second and he found himself blushing which is a rare thing to happen these days. The other male looked at him curiously but he only averted his eyes.

The next thing he knows, there was a young man making his way towards him and he was rooted in place.

Maybe this would be different than all the other parties after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ twitter ](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/SeHoDrabbles%E2%80%9D)


End file.
